


Small Thanks

by shinealightonme



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Battle, Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri in the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Thanks

Ezri had been in battle before. Well, Jadzia had been in battle, and Curzon, and...

That should have been just as good, but it wasn't. Ezri had found the place where the others ended, where could see who she was: a frightened girl.

Of all the moments to find clarity.

She was starting to be thankful for the dark. At first, the planet's gloominess had depressed her. But the soldiers assured her that darkness was her friend; darkness let her hide from her enemies. She had listened to them, but only now understood.

Ezri missed the lights of civilization, and held her phaser tighter.


End file.
